sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog
|Wystąpienie = ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) |Inne wyst. = |Inne media = *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |Lubi= |Nie lubi = |Twórcarealny = Sonic Team |Zdolności = }} – jedna z postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, która zadebiutowała w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Jest antropomorficznym jeżem, żyjącym w przyszłości oddalonej o 200 lat, którego zadaniem jest strzec swojego świata od katastrof, poprzez zmianę przeszłości. By pomóc sobie w zadaniu, Silver korzysta z psychokinezy, zdolności normalnej w jego czasach, która umożliwia poruszanie obiektami siłą umysłu. Silver jest osobą o dobrym sercu i dobrymi intencjami. Napędzany silnym pragnieniem sprawiedliwości, próbuje naprawić zło z przeszłości, by przywrócić pokój. Potrafi również zachowywać się naiwnie i niedojrzale. Pomimo ważności zadań jakie musi wykonać, jest optymistą, chociaż często też stawia na powagę i rozsądek. Silver zrobi wszystko co potrzeba by uratować świat. Utworzenie Pomysł na utworzenie Silvera został wzięty z wczesnych etapów produkcji ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), gdzie zespół tworzył ogromne poziomy z kilkoma możliwościami ich przejścia. Mając do dyspozycji nowy silnik, zdecydowano o dodaniu nowej postaci z unikalnymi zdolnościami, dla alternatywnej możliwości przejścia poziomu. To sprawiło, że Silver posiada psychokinetyczne umiejętności. Wczesne projekty opisują Silvera jako postać posiadającą "specjalne moce" niewiadomego pochodzenia, związane ze Szmaragdami Chaosu, lecz ten pomysł został wycofany z gry. Według wywiadu Sega Mega Drive Ultimate Collection z Shunem Nakamura, zdolności Silvera były początkowo zaprojektowane dla innej gry akcji, gdzie postać Silver nie występowała. Podczas rozwoju Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) w 2005, inna anulowana gra akcji o nazwie Fifth Phantom Saga, tworzona przez Sonic Team, przedstawiała mechanikę rozgrywki, która skupiała się na użyciu podobnych zdolności jakie posiada Silver. Chcąc podkreślić zdolności Silvera, zespół zdecydował dodać nowej postaci cechy, jakie żadna postać Sonica nie miała. Zespół projektantów stworzył ponad pięćdziesiąt różnych konceptów dla postaci nim sfinalizowano jego wygląd. Wczesne rysunki przedstawiały jeżo-podobne zwierzę noszące futurystyczne słuchawki oraz znakowania na włosach. Kiedy zespół rozpoczął prace nad postacią i nie miał pojęcia, w którym kierunku się udać, ktoś przyszedł z pomysłem postaci mającej włosy Sonica z pewnymi podobieństwami do szalika. Z tego pomysłu, zespół utworzył koncepcję norki o imieniu od włoskiego miasta Wenecja, na którym bazował wygląd Soleanny. Jednakże, deweloperzy ostatecznie nie poparli tego pomysłu, twierdząc że norka nie pasowałaby do reszty postaci. Po kilku dyskusjach na ten temat, zespół zrobił z Silvera jeża. Następną rzeczą do zrobienia było wybranie koloru postaci. Początkowo futro Silvera miało kolor pomarańczowy, lecz wkrótce zmieniono kolor na biało-szary. Podczas tworzenia modeli i tekstur postaci, skupiono się na użyciu sprzętu komputerowego by rozwijać tekstury zamiast po prostu użyć biało-szarego odcienia, co później doprowadziło do wybrania koloru oraz imienia jeża. Historia Wczesne życie Silver pochodzi z przyszłości oddalonej o 200 lat. Jednak istnieją trzy wersje jego historii, które się ze sobą kłócą. Na stronie gry zostało napisane, że pochodzi z dobrej przyszłości, która nie została zniszczona i dopiero gdy cofnął się w czasie, dowiedział się, że jego przyszłość jest zagrożona. W poradniku, było napisane, że Silver pochodzi z teraźniejszości i gdy przeniósł się w przyszłość, odkrył, że jest zagrożona i chciał ją uratować. Historia ukazana w grze pokazuje, że Silver mieszkał w przyszłości i cofnął się w czasie, by ją naprawić. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Silver debiutuje w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), jako grywalna postać, posiadająca własny tryb historii. thumb|220px|Silver obserwuje zniszczony świat W post-apokaliptycznej przyszłości, Silver oraz Kotka Blaze, jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, walczą razem z ognistym demonem – Iblisem, jednak wszystkie ich starania idą na marne, gdyż Iblis jest nieśmiertelny i zawsze powraca. Kiedy po raz kolejny nie udało im się dopaść demona, zauważyli na budynku tajemniczą postać. Postać przedstawiła się jako Mephiles i powiedziała im, że jeśli chcą zmienić przyszłość, muszą cofnąć się w czasie i zabić Wyzwoliciela Iblisa, który był odpowiedzialny za uwolnienie bestii. Mephiles, za pomocą Szmaragdu Chaosu, pokazuje w Silverowi niebieskiego jeża stojącego w płomieniach. Następnie, przenosi siebie, Silvera i Blaze do czasów, w których żył Sonic, jednak trójka została rozdzielona podczas podróży w czasie. Silver znalazł Sonica, kiedy temu nie udało się uratować księżniczki Elise z rąk Dr. Eggmana, podczas Festiwalu Słońca. Kiedy srebny jeż zamierzał zaatakować, został rozproszony przez Amy, która wzięła jeża za Sonica. Jeżyca oferuje Silverowi pomoc w odnalezieniu osoby, której szuka, na co jeż po chwili przemyślenia przystaje. Oboje jednak nie wiedzieli, że szukają tej samej osoby - Sonica. thumb|left|220px|Silver atakuje SonicaPóźniej, Silverowi udało się znaleźć Sonica i zaatakować go. Niebieski jeż nie zamieżał walczyć, chcąc ponownie uratować księżniczkę, lecz Silver użył swoich zdolności psychokinetycznych i rzucił Soniciem o ścianę, dezorientując go. Srebny jeż zastanawiał się, czy czasem Mephiles nie żartował, mówiąc że któś tak słaby może być Wyzwolicielem Iblisa. Po czym zamierzał zakończyć żywot niebieskiego jeża, lecz Amy zasłoniła ukochanego jeża, przez co Silver się zawachał, a Sonic dał radę uciec. Silver wytłumaczył Amy, że świat zostanie zniszczony przez Sonica, ale jeżyca nie zamieżała wierzyć srebnemu jeżowi, że Sonic byłby zdolny do takich rzeczy i opuściła Silvera. Przygnębiony, odszedł z myślą, czy zabicie Sonica by uratować przyszłość to faktycznie jedyne co może zrobić. thumb|220px|Silver spotyka Blaze Blaze znalazła Silvera siedzącego na schodach i po krótkiej rozmowie, kotka stwierdziła, że muszą uratować przyszłość za wszelką cenę. Kiedy nie udało się im złapać Sonica w bazie Eggmana, na White Acropolis, spotkali się Mephilesem, który powiedział im, że Sonic znajduje się na stacji końcowej. Silver udał się na miejsce i ponownie skonfrontował się z niebieskim jeżem, ponownie powodując porwanie księżniczki Elise przez Eggmana. Kiedy srebny jeż zamierzał zaatakować, nadszedł Shadow (którego Silver wziął za Mephilesa) i pozwolił Sonicowi ponownie uciec. Dwójka jeży walczyła do upadłego, po czym Shadow zakończył bitwę Kontrolą Chaosu i kopniakiem srebnego jeża w głowę. Nie chcąc zaakceptować porażki, Silver wyciągnął Szmaragd Chaosu i naśladował Shadowa, przez oboje wywołali Kontrolę Chaosu i otworzyli portal czasowy. Shadow był wyraźnie zaskoczony i zaproponował Silverowi cofnąć się do dnia wypadku nad Projektem Solaris, dzięki czemu dowiedzą się co naprawdę się stało. Srebny jeż zgodził się i ruszył za Shadowem. thumb|220px|Władca Soleanny więzi Iblisa w ciele EliseKiedy się pojawili, Shadow i Silver byli świadkami niepowodzenia projektu, maszyna przy której pracowano wybuchła i władca Soleanny został ciężko ranny kiedy póbował ochronić młodą Elise. Jeże postanowili się rozdzielić – Shadow złapie Mephilesa, a Silver dorwie Iblisa. Silverowi udało się złapać Iblisa za pomocą psychokinezy, a władca Soleanny wykorzystał to i uwięził Iblisa w ciele córki, za pomocą Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chwilę później władca zmarł, a Silver zabrał księżniczkę z laboratorium i spotkał się z Shadowem, który złapał Mephilesa. Silver położył Elise przy drzewie, a obok niej Shadow położył Scepter of Darkness. Razem otworzyli kolejny czasowy portal, przez który Shadow przeszedł od razu. Silver został przez chwilę, wpatrując się w Elise, która wołała swojego tatę we śnie. Współczując jej, zostawił przy niej niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu i ruszył do portalu. thumb|left|220px|Silver i Sonic wykonują Kontrolę Chaosu Później spotyka się ponownie z Blaze, której wyjaśnia, że to nie Sonic jest Wyzwolicielem Iblisa. Rozmowę przerywa wołanie ludzi, a chwilę później udają się w stronę Eggmana. Udaje im się spotkać Sonica, z którym wyjaśnili sprawę i wyruszyli na ratunek księżniczce Elise. Niestety, przybyli za późno i księżniczka zginęła w wybuchu Egg Carriera. Silver wpada jednak na pomysł by wykorzystać Kontrolę Chaosu i przenieść się do chwili zanim księżniczka zginęła. Jeże wykonują kontrolę, dziękują sobie nawzajem za pomoc i rozdzielają się. thumb|220px|Silver obserwuje niebo po poświęceniu BlazeSilver i Blaze powrócili do przyszłości, gdzie za pomocą dwóch Szmaragdów Chaosu, srebny jeż próbował uwięzic demona w swoim ciele, lecz niestety Iblis odrzucił go. Wtedy Blaze zdecydowała się przyjąć Iblisa, gdyż jej dusza już nosi w sobie płomienie i demon jej nie odrzuci. Potem kotka poprosiła przyjaciela, by uwięził ją w innym wymiarze, dzięki czemu Iblis nikogo już więcej nie skrzywdzi. Niestety Silver nie był zdolny poświęcić swojej przyjaciółki, przez co Blaze była zmuszona sama udać się do innego wymiariu. Kiedy odchodziła, życzyła powodzenia swojemu przyjacielowi. thumb|220px|Przemiana w super formację|left W Last Episode, Silver wraz z pozostałymi zostaje przeniesiony na latający fragment wyspy, gdzie odkrywają, że Sonic został zabity przez Mephilesa. Doktor Eggman wyjaśnia, że Solaris pożre teraz wszystkie czasoprzestrzenie i jedynym sposobem by go pokonać jest zniszczenie go w przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Silver znalazł sposób by ocalić Sonica, a po zebraniu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu i ożywieniu niebieskiego jeża przez Elise, Silver wszed w swoją super formę wraz z Shadowem i Soniciem, i pokonali Solarisa. Seria Rivals Sonic Rivals W Sonic Rivals, Silver pojawia się jako grywalna postać, posiadająca własny tryb fabularny. Silver cofa się w czasie by odnaleźć Dr. Eggmana Nega i powstrzymać go przed zniszczeniem przyszłości. Kiedy się pojawia, odnajduje Dr. Eggmana (będącego w rzeczywistości Eggmanem Nega), od którego próbuje zdobyć informacje na temat Eggmana Negi. Niestety, w drogę wchodzi mu Shadow, z którym od czasu cofnięcia wydarzeń z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) nie spotkał się. Po potyczce z jeżem, Silver ciągle ruszał za Eggmanem, jednocześnie mierząc z innymi rywalami (Sonic, Knuckles, Metal Sonic). Ostatecznie, srebny jeż rozgryzł doktora, odkrywając jego prawdziwą tożsamość i współpracując z Knucklesem, Shadowem oraz Eggmanem, pokonuje Eggmana Nega na statku kosmicznym zwanym "Egg Destroyer". Sonic Rivals 2 W Sonic Rivals 2, Silver pojawia się jako grywalna postać, posiadająca własny tryb fabularny. Silver ponownie przybywa z przyszłości, by ocalić świat przed Eggmanem Nega, który zamierza uwolnić bestię zwaną "Ifryt". Espio, na rządanie Vectora, rusza za Silverem, lecz ten go zauważa. Ostatecznie, dwójka postanowiła ze sobą współpracować i by zapobiec uwolnieniu bestii, ukrywali małe Chao. Niestety, po drodze musieli się mierzyć z Doktorem Eggmanem Nega oraz innymi rywalami. Niestety, po pokonaniu Egg Bulla, Eggman Nega oświadczył im, że zebrał wystarczającą ilość Chao by nakarmić nimi Ifryta, same Chao ukrył na Mystic Haunt Zone. Espio i Silver bezzwłocznie tam ruszyli, lecz ponownie musieli się po drodze zmierzyć z rywalami. Ostatecznie, kiedy ponownie konfrontowali się z Eggmanem Negą, okazało się, że porwane przez Negę Chao zniknęły, a chwilę potem otworzył się portal do wymiaru Ifryta. Eggman Nega postanowił wykorzystać okazje i zesłał tam Metal Sonica 3:0, by ten przebudził bestię. Silver ruszył powstrzymać Metala, pozytywnym skutkiem, lecz Eggman Nega sam zdążył przebudzić bestię. Silver i Espio razem ruszyli na bestię i zakończyli walkę zwycięsko, zostawiając Eggmana Negę w wymiarze Ifryta. Po powrocie do własnego wymiaru, Silver i Espio podziękowali sobie za wsparcie oraz pożegnali się, po czym Silver wrócił do przyszłości. Sonic Colors (DS) Silver pojawia się w dodatkowej misji na Sweet Mountain w Sonic Colors, w wersji na DS. Silver spotyka się z Soniciem i Tailsem na Sweet Mountain, przy którym stoi znak z napisem "Przyszłość". Srebrny jeż mówi, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z przyszłością i pyta Sonica, czy mógłby zniszczyć 20 robotów. Kiedy niebieski jeż je pokona, Silver spyta się czy aby nie potrzebuje dalszej pomocy, na co niebieski jeż odpowiada przecząco. Później udaje się na przejażdżkę z Blaze the Cat, lecz ci natknęli się na Orbota i Cubota. Dwójka spłoszyła roboty swoimi mocami pirokinezy i psychokinezy. Potem pytają Sonica czy nie wybróbował by przejażdżki za ograniczonym czasem. Po wykonaniu misji, Sonic żegna się dwójką, a Silver mówi że czuje jakby już wcześniej miał Blaze za partnera. Sonic Generations thumb|220pxW Sonic Generations, Silver pojawia się jako boss po przejściu Crysis City. Silver, będąc zamkniętym w White Space stworzonym przez Time Eatera, zmierzył się z Soniciem, wierząc, że ten jest oszustem, niestety srebny jeż został pokonany. Później pojawia się ponownie, podczas starcia Soniców z Time Eaterem, gdzie dopinguje ich i udziela porad. Po pokonaniu bossa, Silver, wraz z resztą przyjaciół, zostaje odesłany na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica. Pod koniec, widać jak macha na pożegnanie Klasycznemu Sonicowi i Tailsowi. Sonic Forces left|thumb|Silver i Knuckles ruszają ocalić świat W Sonic Forces Silver musiał opuścić swoją przyszłość, ponieważ niszczyła ją jakaś nieznana siła. Aby to zatrzymać, postanowił udać się w przeszłość. Spotkał wtedy Knucklesa, odpoczywającego na Angel Island. Początkowo kolczatka nie chciał mu wierzyć, twierdząc że tylko mu się śni. Silver nie mógł dojść do słowa, nie tylko dlatego że przeszkadzał mu Knuckles, ale również znienacka pojawiły się Mystic Ruins. Silver i Knuckles zostali tam zaatakowani przez Chaosa. Dopiero wspólnymi siłami udało im się go pokonać. Silver unieruchomił wodnego stwora swoją psychokinezą, a Knuckles zadał mu cios, po którym stwór i całe Mystic Ruins zniknęły. Silver wyjaśnił wtedy, że musiał wrócić do przeszłości aby powstrzymać anomalię niszczącą przyszłość. Razem z Knucklesem udał się na powierzchnię. Wkrótce Sonic został pokonany, a Imperium Eggmana zajęło 99,9% powierzchni całego świata. Silver dołączył do Resistance, które prowadziło czynną walkę z Eggmanem. Silver nie zamierzał się poddawać i chciał pokazać innym, że siła nie bierze się wyłącznie z liczebności. Sześć miesięcy później dołączył do nich nowy rekrut. Po tym Silver dowiedział się od Knucklesa, że Sonic żyje i był więziony przez ostatnie miesiące na Death Egg. Silver wziął udział w ataku na Spaceport, w wyniku czego siły Resistance złapały prom kosmiczny i poleciały na stację. Po dotarciu na Death Egg okazało się, że Eggman poznał plan Resistance i postanowił przyspieszyć egzekucję Sonica. Silver i pozostali zajęli się walką z robotami, co dało rekrutowi szansę na uratowanie Sonica. thumb|Silver kontra Infinite Po powrocie na Ziemię Silver i jego oddział wpadli w zasadzkę w Luminous Forest. Jeż stoczył tam walkę z Infinitem. Został przez niego pokonany, ale zanim otrzymał ostateczny cios pojawił się Sonic. Silver nie zdążył pomóc jeżowi, którego Infinite przeniósł daleko na inne pole walki. Silver wziął potem udział w walce o Park Avenue, a także w poszukiwaniach dwóch tajemniczych form życia w Aqua Road. Okazali się nimi być klasyczny Sonic i Tails, którzy dołączyli do bazy Resistance z informacją, że Eggman planuje zniszczyć wszystkich bohaterów za trzy dni. Silver dołączył potem do walki w Sunset Heights, zajmując siły Eggmana walką. Dało to Sonicowi szansę na znalezienie Shadowa. Okazało się, że po stronie Eggmana stał fałszywy Shadow, stworzony przez Infinite'a. Prawdziwy Shadow pomógł pokonać fałszywkę i wytłumaczył, że Infinite wykorzystuje Phantom Ruby do tworzenia wirtualnych złudzeń, które mają kształt i moc równą oryginałom, ale brakuje im duszy. Silver wziął potem udział w zmasowanym ataku na Metropolis. Siły Resistance ucierpiały wtedy mocno przez działalność Phantom Ruby. Silver zasugerował aby wycofać się i przegrupować. Kiedy okazało się że źródło zasilania Phantom Ruby mieści się na Death Egg, Silver wziął udział w akcji dywersyjnej na Guardian Rock. Atak ten pozwolił Sonicowi zająć Chemical Plant i wyłączyć systemy obronne Death Egg. Silver oglądał potem zniszczenie Death Egg. Gdy Phantom Ruby został osłabiony, siły Resistance zajęły Metropolis. thumb|left|Silver podczas ostatecznej bitwy z Imperium Eggmana Silver wziął w końcu udział w ostatecznej bitwie pod fortecą Imperium Eggmana. Siłom Resistance udało się pokonać iluzje stworzone przez Infinite'a, ale wpadli wtedy w pułapkę Eggmana. Infinite wytworzył na niebie wielkie słońce, które zaczęło spadać. Zagłada wydawała się nieunikniona. Ostatecznie rekrut anulował iluzję słońca, wykorzystując prototyp Phantom Ruby. Kiedy bitwa się toczyła, Infinite został pokonany przez Sonica i rekruta. Bohaterowie zlokalizowali potem i zniszczyli źródło zasilania Phantom Ruby. Była to jednak tylko zmyłka, ponieważ Eggman przelał energię rubinu do swojego Death Egg Robota. Liczba przeciwników na polu bitwy stale rosła, przytłaczając armię Resistance. Na szczęście klasyczny i współczesny Sonic, oraz rekrut zniszczyli Death Egg Robota i tym samym Phantom Ruby. Wszystkie iluzje zniknęły, a klasyczny Sonic musiał wrócić do swojego wymiaru. Po tych wydarzeniach Silver pomógł Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom w uprzątnięciu bałaganu, który zostawił po sobie Eggman. Po zakończonej wojnie Knuckles zebrał wszystkich bohaterów i ogłosił zakończenie działalności Resistance. Później Silver zgodził się z Tailsem, który powiedział że dzięki współpracy bohaterowie zostaną przyjaciółmi już na zawsze. Team Sonic Racing thumb|Silver dzieli się swoimi obawami W grze Team Sonic Racing Silver jest członkiem Team Vector. Jest postacią usprawnioną, a jego samochód do Lightron. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Silver otrzymał w swojej przyszłości zaproszenie od Dodona Pa na wyścigi. Silver cofnął się 200 lat w przeszłość i spotkał się razem z Blaze i Vectorem, z którymi utworzył zespół. Na wstępie jednak powiedział, że na pewno spotkają ich jakieś kłopoty. Opowiedział także Team Sonic i Team Rose o tym jak dostał swoje zaproszenie. W pewnym momencie Silver nakrył Dodona Pa na rozmowie z Eggmanem i zaalarmował wszystkich o tym. Jednak bohaterowie nie mogli nic zrobić, ponieważ Sonic i Shadow ze sobą rywalizowali. Silver był potem mocno rozkojarzony i nie był w stanie umiejętnie droczyć się z Soniciem, który go zaczepiał. Blaze podeszła do niego i zapytała o co chodziło. Silver powiedział, że ma przeczucie iż stanie się coś niedobrego. Blaze zdołała go jednak przekonać, aby skupił się na wyścigach, a w razie zagrożenia będą gotowi. Silver zapytał potem Omochao o to, czy jest sposób na to by obserwować całą trasę. Omochao powiedział mu, aby obserwował reakcje Chao na trybunach. Jeśli zacznie się coś dziać, na pewno zareagują. Silver postanowił posłuchać Omochao i podziękował mu. Ostatecznie Chao zareagowały na pojawienie się Zavoka, który przyłączył się do zespołu Eggmana. Po jakimś czasie Vector wyjawił, że Dodon Pa był prezesem największej firmy motoryzacyjnej we wszechświecie, oraz że zorganizował wyścigi po to aby ukończyć prace nad "silnikiem energii ostatecznej" zasilanym przez moc współpracy. Silver podszedł potem do Eggmana i zaczął go przesłuchiwać o to, o czym rozmawiał z Dodonem Pa. Oskarżył wtedy Eggmana o to, że wynajął Zavoka aby ukradł silnik Dodona Pa, który zły doktor bardzo chciał posiadać. Wkrótce potem Silver i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się od Biga, że ich gospodarz został porwany przez Eggmana i Zavoka na Final Fortress. Jeż i jego przyjaciele ruszyli uratować jenota, ale Eggman nie chciał go wypuścić i zamiast tego rzucał bohaterom wyzwania do kolejnych wyścigów. Wkrótce potem Dodon Pa ukończył swój silnik energii ostatecznej, który Eggman ukradł i wmontował w swojej machinie śmierci aby zniszczyć Sonica. Bohaterowie jednak zdołali pokonać machinę w wyścigu i ta skierowała się do generatory mocy, co sprawiło że Final Fortress zaczęła spadać. Silver zabrał nie-latających przyjaciół Sonica z pokładu Final Fortress i wrócił z nimi na ziemię. Tam dołączyli do nich Sonic, Tails i Knuckles, którzy uratowali Dodona Pa. W podzięce za uratowanie życia, Dodon Pa postanowił podarować wszystkim nowe auta wyścigowe, ponieważ poprzednie zostały zniszczone razem z Final Fortress. W innych grach Sonic and the Secret Rings W Sonic and the Secret Rings, Silver jest grywalny w Party Mode po zabraniu 65 Fire Souls; sam nie pojawia się w fabule gry. Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity W Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Silver jest postacią typu latającego, odblokowywaną po przejściu Babylon Story. Jego Extreme Gear nazywa się Psychic Wave, którego Gear Part może zmienić się w Air Ride, pozwalający na wykonanie serii Dash Rings w powietrzu. Sonic Free Riders W Sonic Free Rides, Silver ponownie jest postacią możliwą odblokowania, nie występującą w fabule gry. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Silver pojawia się jako jedna z czterech nowych grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest zwinność. W wersji na Wii Silver posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Levitate, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|Silver używający swojej psychokinezy do zatrzymania pięciu robo-kul W trybie Adventure Mode w wersji na Nintendo DS Silver pojawia się jako jedna z postaci do odblokowania, która może potem brać udział w rozgrywkach sportowych. Po raz pierwszy można go spotkać razem z Blaze w Polastraits. Po tym jak zostanie pokonany przeniesie się z Blaze do Cubirynth. Gdy gracz pokona tam Silvera i Blaze po raz drugi, przyłącza się oni do drużyny gracza. W Cubirynth Silver musi zatrzymać latające szybko mechaniczne drony, które blokują przejście do skrzyni z saniami do Dream Bobsleigh, używając w tym celu swojej psychokinezy. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Silver powraca jako jedna z czterech grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest zwinność. W wersji na Wii Silver posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Levitate, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|Silver rozmawiający z Bowserem Jr. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Silver należy do grupy Challengers i może brać udział tylko w wybranych dla tej grupy wydarzeniach sportowych. Przed olimpiadą Silver i Shadow niszczyli roboty Eggmana, które wymknęły się spod kontroli i atakowały mieszkańców Londynu. Gdy dogonili Egg Pawna i Egg Flappera, z nieba spadł Bowser Jr., który zniszczył dwa roboty. Zdumieni siłą Bowsera Jr., Silver ii Shadow postanowili go sprawdzić rzucając mu wyzwanie. Po tym jak zostali pokonani, przyznali że dobrze się bawili, oraz że spotkają się jeszcze na stadionie. Gdy na London Bridge pojawiła się gęsta, pomarańczowa mgła Silver i Shadow spotkali Sonica, Tailsa, oraz Yoshiego. Niedługo potem nad ich głowami przeleciał Jet, którego trzy jeże zatrzymały. Wszyscy dotarli następnie do maszyny tworzącej mgłę, której pilnował Bowser Jr. Silver, Shadow i Yoshi zdołali go jednak pokonać. Następnie Shadow zniszczył maszynę, po czym mgła zniknęła i most został opuszczony. Mimo że Bowser Jr. uciekł, Silver, Shadow i Jet postanowili go nie ścigać. Zamiast tego woleli się rozdzielić i zbadać inne miejsca pokryte mgłą. Jakiś czas po tym gdy mgła powróciła silniejsza do Londynu, Silver, Shadow, Jet i Yoshi oczyścili London Bridge, o czym poinformowali potem Sonica i Mario. Silver był później obecny na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Silver powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest zwinność. W trybie Legends Showdown Silver należy do drużyny czwartej, razem z Blaze, Mario i Peach. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Silver powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Silver jest dostępny tylko w biegu z przeszkodami na 110 metrów i łucznictwie. Silver pojawia się także jako grywalna postać w wersji arkadowej. Musi być najpierw odblokowany w japońskiej wersji. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Plik:SSBB Trophy 12.png|thumb|Trofeum Silvera w Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Silver pojawia się jako trofeum do odblokowania w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oprócz tego w grze pojawia się jego naklejka, zwiększająca siłę wyrzutu o 49 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Wii U Trophy 14.png|thumb|Trofeum Silvera Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Silver pojawia się w obu wersjach gry jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Silver pojawia się jako zaawansowany duch, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby zyskać ulepszoną siłę ataków łapania i rzucania. Sega Superstars Tennis W Sega Superstars Tennis, można zauważyć cameo Silvera na Green Hill Zone, jako członek widowni. Walnięcie go piłeczką tenisową pozwoli zdobyć osiągnięcie. Sonic and the Black Knight W Sonic and the Black Knight, Silver pojawia się jako Sir Galahad – jeden z Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu. Sam Galahad nie bierze jednak udziału w fabule gry i można go odblokować po przez zaliczenie misji "Defeat the Boss: Lancelot Returns" w Deep Woods, w Adventure Mode. Sonic Dash W grze Sonic Dash Silver pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci możliwych do odblokowania za 60 czerwonych pierścieni lub w kole nagród. Silver posiada bonus, który podwaja ilość zbieranych Pecky i Ricky. Sonic Runners W Sonic Runners, Silver jest grywalną postacią typu szybkiego. W grze pojawia się także ESP Silver którego typem jest latanie, ze względu na aurę psychokinetyczną jaka go otacza. thumb|206x206px|Silver w Sonic Runners Podczas wydarzenia "Birthday on Windy Hill", Silver i Blaze byli w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica, kiedy to zostali porwani przez Eggmana. Dwójce udało się uciec, lecz zostali zaatakowani przez dron Death Egga. W tym samym czasie, przybył Team Sonic, który pomógł im w rozwaleniu robota. Wtedy Silver i Blaze zaproponowali pomoc w pokonaniu Eggmana, a kiedy rozprawili się z doktorem, udali się na imprezę urodzinową. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Silver pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Posiada dobrą szybkość i przyspieszenie, ale średnią siłę. W grze pojawia się także Silver w chińskich szatach (Lantern Silver). Posiada lepsze przyspieszenie od pierwowzoru. Charakterystyka Osobowość thumb|220px|Profil Silvera w Sonic GenerationsSilver jest opisywany jako osoba o dużej potrzebie sprawiedliwości, a jego osobowość potrafi posunąć go do cofnięcia się w czasie, by naprawić błędy przeszłości i uratować przyszłość. Jeśli obierze sobie jakiś cel, będzie się go kurczowo trzymać i nie odpuści dopóki go nie osiągnie. Silver równie łatwo znajduje nowych sojuszników, jak i rywali oraz wrogów. Jego łatwowierność na słowa innych sprawia, że można go łatwo oszukać i nieświadomego Silvera wykorzystać do własnych celów gdyż jest młody. Nawet Blaze, która ma tyle samo lat co on to i tak jest bardziej doświadczona. Z drugiej strony, nie daje się nabrać na "przebranie" Eggmana Nega, który podawał się za Doktora Eggmana, w Sonic Rivals i Sonic Rivals 2. Pomimo tego, że wydaje się być poważnym na zewnątrz, w środku nadal jest młodym i niedojrzałym jeżem. Sama Blaze stwierdziła, że Silver potrafi być naiwny. Biały jeż jednak ma dobre serce i zawsze próbuje chronić słabszych oraz podawać innym pomocną dłoń. Odnosząc się do jego profilu w Sonic Generations, Silver jest optymistą i mimo to zawsze stara się zachować pozytywne nastawienie oraz nie tracić nadziei, nie zważając na to w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znajduje. Silver jest odważny, potrafi poświęcić nawet samego siebie by uratować kogoś innego. Sam jednak nie wydaje się być przyjazny dla osób, które nie mają tego samego celu co on i sam nie zamierza nikogo wtajemniczać w jego działania, co często kończy się bójkami, tak jak serii Rivals. Jednak gdy świat nie potrzebuje ratunku, potrafi być osobą, z którą można miło spędzić czas. Wygląd Silver jest jeżem o biało-szarym kolorze futra na całym ciele, białym, gęstym futrze wokół szyi, brzoskwiniowej skórze i złotych oczach. Nosi białe rękawiczki z symbolem świecącym w kolorze cyjanowym oraz kozaki w czarnym, białym i turkusowym odcieniu. Na rękach i nogach nosi złote pierścienie z liniami świecącymi w kolorze cyjanowym. Moce i umiejętności thumb|220px|Użycie psychokinezyGłówną zdolnością używaną przez Silvera jest psychokineza, umiejętność pozwalająca kontrolować otoczenie wokół siebie umysłem. Biały jeż jest wprawny użyciu tej umiejętności, potrafi unieść kilka obiektów jednocześnie, będących dużo większych od niego. Może również użyć psychokinezy na siebie, zyskując dzięki temu zdolność lotu oraz na żywych organizmach, paraliżując je. Pomimo tego, że Silver zazwyczaj do walki używa psychokinezy, to jeśli zachodzi taka potrzeba, potrafi użyć siły fizycznej. Mimo to walki wręcz nie są jego żywiołem i rzadko kiedy można zauważyć go korzystającego ze Spin Attack. Silver potrafi poruszać się z dość szybką prędkością, potrafiąc czasem dorównać samemu Sonicowi, czy też Shadowowi. Jak pokazano w Sonic Generations, Silver jest wytrzymały na obrażenia, potrafiąc ustać po kilku uderzeniach z Homing Attack. Ma również spore zdolność akrobatyczne, potrafiąc spokojnie skakać oraz omijać przeszkody bez użycia psychokinezy. Potrafi też grindować oraz jeździć na Extreme Gear. Posiada także niezły refleks, potrafiąc łapać, za pomocą swojej psychokinezy, rakiety w locie. Biały jeż wykazał się również zdolnością używania Mocy Chaosu, potrafiąc użyć Szmaragdów Chaosu i wykonać Kontrolę Chaosu, czy też przemienić się w swoją super formę. Transformacje Super Silver thumb|187x187px|Super Silver Super Silver to super transformacja Silvera, którą osiąga dzięki mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. W tej formie jego futro staje się złote, a oczy czerwone. Silver potrafi latać bez użycia psychokinezy, a jego zdolności oraz siła ataków zostaje zwiększona. Jest praktycznie niezniszczalny, ale musi zasilać swoją super formę pierścieniami. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Blaze the Cat (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Espio the Chameleon (bliski przyjaciel) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Rouge the Bat * Miles "Tails" Prower Neutralni * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross Rywale * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman Nega (arcy-wróg) * Iblis * Doktor Eggman * Metal Sonic * Orbot * Cubot * Mephiles the Dark (tylko Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) Temat muzyczny W ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) tematem muzycznym Silvera jest utwór Dreams of an Absolution. W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|130pxSilver pojawia się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Tam, biały jeż pochodzi z Mobiusa z przyszłości i jest tamtejszym podróżnikiem w czasie. Tak jak jego odpowiednik w grach, Silver często cofa się w czasie, by naprawić błędy przeszłości i uratować przyszłość przed zniszczeniem. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing Silver posiada taką samą przeszłość jak w grach, do momentu zakończenia wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Po wojnie Silver wrócił do swojej przyszłości, lecz zastał ją pustą. Musiał się cofnąć z powrotem do czasów Sonica, by ją naprawić. Ciekawostki * Wraz z Jetem, Silver jest najmłodszym rywalem Sonica. * Wokół przednich kolców Silvera nastąpił spór, jakoby ich ułożenie było odniesieniem do liści marihuany. W rzeczywistości, ułożenie kolców było bazowane na klonie palmowym. * Silver jest jedynym jeżem w serii nie będącym postacią typu szybkiego. Uznawany jest za postać typu latającego z powodu swojej zdolności lotu dzięki psychokinetyce. ** Jednak w Sonic Runners jest typem szybkim, co czyni go wraz z Blaze pierwszą postacią, która zmieniła swój typ (Blaze z typu szybkiego, stała się postacią typu silnego). * Niewiadome jest w jaki sposób Silver podróżował w czasie w Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2 i Sonic Colors. W ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Silver podróżował za pomocą Mephilesa, a w Sonic Generations został ściągnięty do przeszłości przez Time Eatera. ** Jednakże na stronie Sonic Channel, napisane jest podróżował w czasie za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu. * Wielu fanów uważało, że Silver i Shadow są spokrewnieni, ponieważ w Sonic and the Black Knight dwójka wystąpiła jako Sir Galahad i Sir Lancelot, a według legend arturiańskich, Galahad był synem Lancelota. Takashi Iizuka potwierdził jednak, że ta dwójka nie jest ze sobą spokrewniona. en:Silver the Hedgehog ru:Ёж Сильвер de:Silver the Hedgehog es:Silver the Hedgehog fr:Silver the Hedgehog Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Postacie z Przyszłości Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie